Nuestros Últimos Días
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Kyle Broflovski es un chico enamorado de Craig Tucker. Todo va bien hasta que Sheila se percata e intenta alejarle de Tucker. Kyle indispuesto a permitirlo, planea huir con Tucker a construir su propio futuro, sin embargo una pequeña gran sorpresa adelanta su huída. Craig tenía miedo. Craig supo que le dolería. Pero el amor que Kyle y el se profesaban pudo mas. Dedicaciones dentro


_**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi. Mpreg. Angst. Parejas Crack.**_

_**Nuestros Últimos Días.**_

_**"¿Intentémoslo, sí?"**_

Kyle Broflovski soltó un grito ahogado cuando vió la prueba entre sus manos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su pecho se rompió en sollozos incontrolables que sublevaron sus nerviosa. Se echó a llorar sin control mientras se dejaba caer con lentitud por la pared de baldosas del baño de su habitación. Fuera, esperando en su cama mientras jugueteaba con su celular, Stan aguardaba a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, en cuanto escucho los desesperados sollozos se levanto de un salto y corrió en dirección a la puerta del tocador.

-¿Kyle? ¿Kyle, estás bien?...-El pelirrojo aferro su torso con ambas manos, mientras se las arreglaba para ponerse en pie y avanzar hacia la entrada. Le abrió clentamente la puerta y cuando Stan vió el estado en el que el pelirrojo se encontraba, no pudo hacer menos que abrazarlo protectoramente. No podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser... Se sintió romper cuando Kyle le susurró de forma quebrada el resultadode aquellos angustiantes segundos. Stan lo miró.-No te pasará nada. No dejaremos que nadie te haga daño. ¿Entiendes? Mírame...-Pidió seriamente, tratando de guardar la compostura.-Nadie, te hara daño. ¿Me escuchaste?

-P-Pero mi madre...-Stan lo abrazó de nuevo, negando con la cabeza.-Nada. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Ella... Ella no te lastimará...-El chico pelirrojo asintió limpiandose las lágrimas. En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y por ella entraron Eric y Kenny, quienes de inmediato miraron a Kyle, expectantes. Tan pronto descubrieron el estado del pelirrojo, a ambos se les heló la sangre. Kennry corrió a abrazarlo, y Cartman cerró con recelo la entrada. Stan avanzo de forma rápida al armario del pelirrojo, dónde sacó una maleta y varios cambios de ropa. Cartman llegó a su lado, y con manos febriles comenzó a socorrerlo, mientras que Kenny con tranquilizadoras palabras y sonrisas, acariciaba su espalda, tratando de relajar a Broflovski. El ojiverde sostenía entre sus manos la prueba que marcaba el escabroso resultado en medio, y varias hojas de papel dobladas a la mitad.

Su mano derecha enterro aquellas preciadas hojas entre su ropa y miro a Stan, quién asintió.

Cartman miraba por la ventana cada que podía y Kyle se estaba poniendo el abrigo cuando sonó su telefóno celular. Stan fue quién contesto, y tras una breve conversación con quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, cortó la comunicación, y miró a Kyle con lágrimas en los ojos.-Te está esperando.

-¿Tan pronto?...-Inquirió Kenny, confundido.

-No creo que sea buena idea que el judío...-Comenzó Cartman, sin embargo Stan los silenció.-Si se queda aquí, Sheila...-No hizo falta que terminase de hablar. Cartman levantó su cuerpo de la silla y corrió escaleras abajo para encender el auto. Kenny le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a Kyle antes de seguirlo, y tan pronto el pelirrojo se quedó solo con Stan, esté le sonrío.-Gracias. Creo que es hora de despedirnos...-A Stan se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas una vez más mientras lo envolvía con fuerza contra su cuerpo.-Lucha Kyle. Ese imbécil te protegera, lo sé. Pero aunque las cosas estén demasiado mal, tu no dejes de pelear... Lucha Kyle, lucha.

-Lo haré. No déjare que nadie le haga daño. A ninguno de los dos...-Stan ajusto el cuello de la gruesa chamarra de Kyle y por un momento rozó su abdomen. Le dedicó una mirada dulce.-La próxima vez que nos encontremos... Tendré un lindo sobrino a quién consentir...-Kyle asintió, limpiandose las cristalinas aguas que descendían de sus acuosas orbes. No tuvo el corazón para decirle a Stan, a su camarada, a su hermano que no habría un próximo encuentro. Que posiblemente el si viese a un lindo sobrino, pero que él, Kyle no tendría la oportunidad de encontrarse de nuevo con su compañero de toda la vida. Tras un último abrazo, los mejores amigos se dirigieron hacía la salida.

El frío del exterior les congeló la sangre, pero no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en la seguridad del coche. Kyle se frotó las manos enguantadas y miró una última ocasión la habitación que por 17 años habitó. Le dedicó unas cuantas palabras a su hermano en una carta que dejó bajo su almohada antes de finalmente decirle adiós para siempre a la residencia Broflovski. El camino rumbo a Denver fue llenado por bromas ocasionales de Kenny y Cartman. Las manos de Stan tomando las de Kyle le transmitieron tranquilidad al angustiado pelirrojo, quién cayó dormido en los primeros minutos del viaje hasta la interestatal. Estaba nevando ligeramente, y tras cantar una aburrida canción de country por una estación en la radio, Kenny dijo algo que les causó un apretón en el pecho a Cartman y a Marsh.-Creo que es hora de despedirnos del cuarteto...-Susurró con su eterna sonrisa. Stan miró fijamente esos ojazos celestes que relucín con melancolía.-Jodido judío rompe equipos..-Masculló Cartman.-Mas le vale acudir a las putas reuniones dentro de unos años...-Kenny dió un respingo al escuchar eso. Cartman, para sorpresa de todos, también lloraba.-Y más le vale a ese cabrón que le cuíde. El judío puede ser insoportable pero vale la pena como amigo...-Sonrío de forma burlona.

Recuerdos de una amistad que siempre pensaron, sería eterna les invadieron todo el recorrido, hasta que Kenny y Eric divisaron a lo lejos, un auto esperando a la orilla de la carretera.-Gracias por todo, Kyle...-Susurró Cartman antes de aparcar el coche. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, y suspiró antes de bajar de su asiento. El frío le recibió, inclemente, pero en su pecho una cálida sensación se libró cuando diviso al que hacía su corazón estremecerse, esperandóle bajo la nieve que caía.-No tomes el volante judío, es de mala suerte para un carro que uno de los de tu especia tres J tomé el control de un coche...-Kyle asintió, rendido ante aquella broma antisemita.

-Dicen que durante el embarazo, el sexo es fabuloso...-Comentó Kenny abrazandólo con fuerzas.-Cuídate Kyle. Ya veras como cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, tengo a Romeo atado a mi cama...-Kyle rió, avergonzado de aquel comentario del siempre liberal McCormick.

-Abrígate bien, come a tus horas y no hagas muchos esfuerzos. No se te ocurra hacer corajes o llevarte impresiones fuertes. Cubre bien tus pies, dicen que...-Stan sollozó.-...Que las calcetas con doble fibra son los mejores. Y dile a ese estúpido que te llevé al nutriologo una vez al mes. Y que las citas con el doctor siempre son dos veces, y que... que...-Lo abrazó con fuerzas.-Cuando nos volvamos a ver...

-Stan...

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver...-Insistió, sin tregua a perder.-...Le mostraremos a mi sobrino cómo navegar en lancha.

-¿Y que destruya otra represa de castores?...-Stan rió con lágrimas en sus azules ojos. Le dio un beso en la frente a su amigo, y le dijo-Es hora de luchar, campeón...-Kyle asintió. La separación de aquel eterno equipo de amigos, sería la más dolorosa en la vida de Stanley Marsh. Caminó bajó la nieve, y sonrió a Craig Tucker quién le aguardaba con una mano tendida en su dirección. Cartman ya anteriormente le había entregado sus maletas y ahora solo faltaba él.-¿Listo, pelirrojo?

Kyle suspiro.-Listo, Craig.

Craig tomó su mano y con gentileza le guío hasta el asiento del copiloto, dónde sorprendiendo a Kyle, le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna antes de cerrar la puerta. Kyle perdió de vista la figura de sus tres amigos, mientras se alejaban en la oscuridad.

(...)

Ike escuchó a su madre maldecir el nombre de su hermano hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas. El niño subió sin decir palabra a su habitación, y en total silencio, se dirigió a la ventana. Sonrío con tristeza al ver la pequeña figura de un pajarito dibujada sobre el cristal de su ventana. Con lentitud pero seguridad buscó bajo su almohada aquella nota, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo que la carta decía.-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, hermanito...-Susurró con voz acongojada, abrazando con su alma aquel último recuerdo de su hermano Kyle.

(...)

Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo, de verdad tenía miedo.

Craig lo sintió así mientras con fuerzas tomaba la mano de ese nerd del que se había enamorado sin tregua alguna. Estaba frío, y en los ojos verdes de Broflovski estaban relucientes lágrimas amenazando por salir. Había conducido durante cinco horas sin parar, las cuáles Kyle durmió, si embargo, durante esos momentos, mientras el auto corría por la interestatal, completamente vacía, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, y sin mediación de palabra alguna, le abrazó. Una línea anaranjada se dibujaba por el Este, dando aviso de un próximo amanecer.-Tengo miedo, Kyle...-Susurró Craig, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

Broflovski en esa ocasión, lució angustiado. Se acurrucó a un lado suyo y recargo su rostro en el hombro de Tucker.-Pero no de lo que pasará cuando lleguemos a Richmond. Sino...-Tragó en seco.-...Sino de lo que tú...

-No pienses en eso.-Declaró Kyle con voz firme, pero lo delataba esas lágrimas y ese temblor en la mano sobre el vientre dónde crecía su hijo.-No es hora de pensar en mí. Ahora...-Acarició su rostro mientras le sonreía con dulzura.-Ahora tenemos mejores cosas en que pensar. Por ejemplo, en dónde viviremos...

-Qué comeremos...-Contribuyo Craig, haciendo reír a Kyle.

-¡Exacto! Es una buena pregunta. ¿Qué comeremos? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Craig se echó a reír al igual que Kyle. Tenían miedo, eso ambos lo asumían. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que una lágrima se deslizó por su ojo gris, Kyle atrapó su boca en un tierno beso, y se separo de sí sonriendole.-¿Intentémoslo, si?

Craig supo que le dolería.

Lo supo desde que se enamoró de Kyle, pero nunca había sido un cobarde.

En esa ocasión, tampoco habría excepción.

Kyle sonrió cuando escuchó la respuesta.

_**Hermosas Criaturas**_

_**Hacía mucho que no escribía nada de South Park y quise hacerlo para contribuir con nuestro precioso fandom. Sé que muchos tienen otros más, al igual que yo. Pero creo que a South Park le guardo un cariño especial porqué fue por el que quise empezar a escribir en FanFiction. En fin, solo para confirmar, es un Mpreg, y va a tener parejas sorpresa más adelante, pero la principal, principal, es el Cryle. Espero que les guste, pongo mis esperanzas en ello.**_

_**Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Cereal Pascual, Garu0212, Luis Carlos y a Sakuyachan18.**_

_**Rayos, espero que lo lean y les parezca medio decente XD. Se los dedico a ustedes por ser los primeritos que leí y que me leyeron. Gracias por dos años castigadoramente geniales en FanFiction**_

_**Queja, duda o sugerencia saben que escucharle o leerle es más que importante.**_

_**Con eterno cariño, **_

_**Elisa Lancaster.**_


End file.
